This invention relates to a scraping brush for removing dried paint scales or other protruding but partially attached particles from flat or contoured surfaces, wherein the free ends of the relatively stiff bristles have feet which provide the latching or anchoring surfaces by which such scales or particles are pried or pulled loose. Such a scraper is also effective in removing scales in any direction of motion.
One problem with ordinary brushes is that the bristles ends have no means to hook onto scales and so would glide over scales. On the other hand, in known flat blade scrapers, the firm and sharp scraping blades, though capable of removing stubborn scales, work only in a back-and-forth motion and are too rigid to follow the contour of irregular surfaces. See, for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,937, 3,250,000, 3,530,524, and 3,670,414.